Filter media can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. In general, filter media include one or more fiber webs. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., air) to flow through the web. Contaminant particles contained within the fluid may be trapped on the fiber web. Fiber web characteristics (e.g., pore size, fiber dimensions, fiber composition, basis weight, amongst others) affect filtration performance of the media. Although different types of filter media are available, improvements are needed.